This invention relates to a container for storing and dispensing items, e.g., snack foods.
A variety of containers exist for storing items such as food. These containers can be used for, e.g., conveniently packaging and storing food in a refrigerator or freezer, or for keeping food fresh. These containers can also be used to safely transport food items for consumption at a later time. For example, children might use such containers for storing and transporting lunch foods or snacks to school, where they could remove and consume the contents.